Garlic pizza and a Crab
by Wakadooia
Summary: Part 1 of my AU "Space Vagabonds" that will eventually feature some Galvatron/Cyclonus. Human!Galvatron, rated M for language and Violence. (Would appreciate feedback.)
1. Chapter 1

Gavin's brain often took the strangest of times as an opportunity to try and re-evaluate life.  
>Sitting in a dim apartment wearing nothing but hole-filled underwear and socks, eating garlic pizza was clearly the perfect time to reflect back on his life.<p>

Rather fucking shit.

He was a student that was 'going places'.  
>Bullshit.<br>Every student got fed that crap from the day education started then when it starts going downhill teachers and parents wonder why the students get depressed. You get told you're going places then it's all in the shitter before you can blink.  
>Gavin wasn't quite sure where or when he underwent the 'going places' to 'going nowhere' change. Besides he preferred looking back on his best parts. Which Gavin thought was most of them. Though right now he was anything but inspiring.<br>Somehow managing to make a bite of grossly over-seasoned pizza seem thoughtful, he thought back on how awesome he'd been.  
>Construction class, or woodwork, whatever, he was great at that! Built a functional weapon out of the random assortment of tools, the school branded it as 'terrifying and violent' but he thought of it as proof of his 'imagination and skill'.<br>Got some great times in with the teachers too! 'Are we sitting comfortably?' he remembered one asking the class before he raised his hand and used his most innocent voice to say 'No miss, I got worms.' oh wonderful times, the detention was worth it.  
>Flunked drama class, then again punching the screaming kid in the face wasn't going to help him. Stupid class anyway, heh, that gave the kid something to actually scream about.<br>Gavin had every confidence in his abilities, they were undeniable, it was just the School system he didn't like he guessed. The violent behavior landed him in a therapists office. That became boring so quick.  
>The therapist himself was awful.<br>Spoke to Gavin in a child's voice. Damn he wasn't stupid but that asshole spoke to him as if he was. He decided that 'fuck therapists' was a good philosophy and he tried to knock some sense into the bastard. Though clearly this guy had dealt with that happening before and had a goddamn taser under his desk, Gavin didn't even know the guy was allowed to have that in a office. Pissed his favorite pair of pants. That asshole.  
>Got sent to another because it sure helped the first time. Gavin treated that guy as a joke and had some fun the first few sessions, deliberately misspoke words like said 'kilt' instead of 'killed' and watched as the mans nose scrunched up in quiet frustration from behind his glasses. Brilliant. Another game you played was 'count how long it was until the therapist asked about your parents', two hours into the first session actually. You told him straight, dad was a arrogant cunt your mother moved back to Asia apparently, which you told the therapist was probably a lie, given your dads behavior your mom was probably just some one night stand who dumped you with your dad before pissing off somewhere else. Your dad also once kicked you out the house for wearing a dress and make-up, probably because you wore it better, besides he was the one who had it. That's how much of a ass he was you had explained. The therapist noted that down and proceeded to make the next load of sessions all about them, even querying why he had worn the dress as if putting on a piece of fabric that was apparently 'gendered' and only meant for one sex was a huge issue. It's fabric. Whatever it was mildly more interesting that anger management sessions.<br>Though that's what you did most of the time now, go to therapists or anger management classes, it took up most of your time now the gang stuff ceased to be. Yep there was something else the therapist latched onto.  
>What could be said about your gang era? You wern't even in a gang. More a thug who messed with some drugs and beat the shit out of whoever you felt like, you didn't care. You still didn't care now but you feel more apathetic about it, beating people up seemed boring right now. None of the gangs wanted you and your irrational attitude about. The attitude change could also be pinned on said drugs, it was a new thing being spread about pretty bad shit too as a fair few people had already died from it. The media reported it as 'the latest drug craze to sweep the streets' and it earned the nick name of a 'plasma bath' due to the all-over sensation it gave. As a former, albeit kind of brief, user Gavin could personally agree to such a description. What he meant by 'brief' was that the shit was hard as hell to come by and he got little of it, which was arguably a good thing given how the ingredients had dubious origins and the concoction seemed fairly lethal given how quickly it had caused a few deaths. Other than the drugs it was mostly senseless violence which is what you became known for quite quickly in your hometown, obviously you wern't there anymore, with a reputation like yours it was safer to just leave, said reputation had earned you the nickname of "Cheshire". You grinned like mad when you were beating someone to a bloody pulp this lead to a altercation with a actual gang where they decided to take your nickname to the next level, and well you now wore just a bit of make up every day so the scars around your mouth wern't so visible. If you had it your way you would wear nothing at all to hide the scar but it was when people started staring at you. That made you visibly twitchy and jumpy and close to violent behavior again.<p>

Disgruntled murmuring brought your attention back to the table where the now empty pizza box lay  
>"'Sup Scourge" you greeted the mangy cat that had crawled in through the open window. Scourge sniffed the air and looked as disgusted as a feline could be, the cat never liked the smell of the garlic you liked. Scourge wasn't even your cat he just appeared every now and then, made you wish you were a cat. No therapists, getting to go where ever, eat whatever, shit whenever and sleep for as long as you liked. Your aspirations right now wern't aiming high, though you once claimed to a pre-school teacher you would 'rule the world'. Gavin laughed out loud startling Scourge. He didn't even understand anything he'd just thought about almost as if he was reading some garbage and tossed the remnants of the crust in his hand back into the box.<br>He guessed he'd better get some clothes on.  
>Hoisting his body off his seat he glanced around his scarcely decorated domicile and located the pile of, hopefully, clean clothes. Pulling on a pair of tatty denims Gavin rummaged around the pile for his favourite, ah there it is, a black band t-shirt proudly displaying the band's name in garish colours "Unicron's head" it said above the image of a decapitated demons skull that seemed to be floating in space. They were a 80's-style rock band and he couldn't get enough of their music. Adding the shirt to his body Gavin grasped the only piece of clothing he truly loved. A now rather battered purple leather jacket. It matched the three purple stripes he had dyed into his hair too, hair that used to be fairly tame but now looked as if he was the victim of a particularly bad electrical shock. Only permanent. Not that he didn't care about his hair, he still kept the stripes dyed in, he just never bothered to do much else with it apart from brush and dye especially as now the hair had become somewhat similar to a odd Rorschach test, the stripes appeared to move around his head.<br>Gavin was dressed. Now what.  
>He hadn't thought that far ahead.<br>Again.  
>Scourge had lost interest and was crawling back out the window again.<br>Yeah.  
>Let's just go out, a walk. Yes.<br>The hair wasn't the only thing he'd let go. Gavin's original lithe body frame had become fairly chubby, enough to pinch and grab.

Yanking the door handle Gavin strolled out the building with all the grace of a moody shoebill bird. Fantastic. The day was off to a brilliant start, damn sun too bright, air too hot, birds too loud Gavin could go on with this. Kicking a can on the lawn he shuffled around back keeping his head down and away from the sunlight.  
>"Hello pig" he muttered to his other 'pet'.<br>Pig was a Cow.  
>It was penned in by a half-rotten wooden fence and had been there longer than he had. Pig lazily hung its head over the fence demanding a pat with a soft moo. It got it's pat and trotted off done with the human.<br>Right okay. time to actually walk somewhere.  
>Gavin kept his eyes down. The sun was bright, reflections off the windows were irritating and lord knows he'd probably punch someone if they made eye contact with him.<br>Slinking into the park he placed himself down onto a shady bench and stared at the leaves above him and the tiny rivulets of soft light that leaked between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having a rather spontaneous bursts of violence and a somewhat mixed thought pattern, Gavin possessed a innate ability to become a statue.

The Sky had slowly dimmed and countless people had sat beside him and left, a few tried talking to him but found him unresponsive. He didn't even hear them talking, it was irrelevant.

The sky had now officially turned black and was speckled with countless little glowing dots. Stars, people found them pretty and romantic but by the time the light reached Earth they were dead, as he heard, didn't bother to question it, another irrelevant factoid.

Gentle nudging made him aware of his position. Disgruntled at the intrusion Gavin snapped his head round and gave his beast death glare to the responsible party.

Holy shit.

Mr. Morrisey.  
>Gavin's old woodshop teacher.<br>"God, you're still alive" He blurted out without a thought.  
>"Given how you used to act I could say the same to you!" The older gentleman returned.<br>"What the hell are you pestering me for?" Gavin sniffed

"Just surprised to see you still about, especially round here! And not causing trouble!"  
>"Yeah you always made assumptions about me, if that's what you're here to do piss off"<br>"No no, just had a run in with some unsavory person. In retrospect not surprising" The ex-teacher looked down at him and Gavin bit his lip not to punch him.  
>"Go shag a cactus"<br>"Eloquent"  
>"Yeah well whatever scum you got yourself in trouble with ain't anything to do with me"<br>"That's good I already called the police for assistance anyway"  
>"So why you still hanging around here then if some guy is probably after you?" Gavin squinted at him, not particularly in the mood for a fight he knew that if trouble came near him he'd probably punch it and well that'd go well.<br>"Oh, the thug ran in a different direction but I am heading home" Mr. Morrisey sighed

"Yeah, fine, whatever"  
>"What no catch up news? Nothing to tell me?"<br>"Go fuck yourself"  
>He refused to let the conversation die<br>"Still use Oreos as bookmarks?"  
>"God! Fuck! That only happened once and do you know how long I was known as the pissing 'oreo kid'?"<p>

"Yeah well I remember the time you got took out of class in an ambulance for eating soap!"  
>"Not my fault. Teacher told me to wash my mouth out" Mr. Morrisey made a 'mmm' sound in response "Look I already treated myself to a unwelcome internal monologue about myself earlier today can I not travel down McBoring shit-fart school time memories?"<br>"Maybe you should think about actions you take before you take them"  
>"Uuuuuuuh god there's a reason teachers and students arn't meant to meet outside of class even if I'm not a student any more" Gavin sagged into the seat<br>"Oh come on can't we wipe the slate clean? Forget any past grievances we had and chat like friends? I mean why have you moved up here?"  
>"TO GET AWAY FROM THE TWATS BACK THERE LIKE YOU!" Gavin snapped his voice screeching a little. Mr. Morisey squinted angrily at him and sneered<br>"Yeah you're right you should've moved down to Glasgow anyway" The teacher thinned his lips. Gavin clasped his hand to his face, had he sweated off the make up? How dare he stare at it! At you! Not even thinking Gavin hopped up on his feet wearing a snarl on his lips and threw his fists up readying a shot when the reason the older man felt safe to poke a raw nerve presented itself.  
>Blue lights pulsed dimly in the distance.<br>"Must dash" Mr. Morrisey smiled enjoying the brief loss of control he caused and he ran away. Gavin watched with a angry tight feeling in his chest as the man sped off out the park and down into an estate.

Thudding of car doors forced him to notice that the Police car had pulled up and the Cop had jumped out.  
>A tall man wearing simple clothes was running down the path in his direction and the pasty-faces cop was in pursuit. The man being chased seemed to be ignoring the Policeman behind him and was focused on the path ahead looking past it down the estate roads. Could this be the 'unsavory' person mentioned earlier? If so he was welcome to that asshole. The moment the man passed Gavin poked his foot out and the Policeman went straight down. His outstretched hand caught the runner by the ankle and the man twitched violently before falling down also.<br>The Policeman was obviously red faced as he moved to grab the fallen mans arm and in a swift motion got up and grabbed Gavin's arm too dragging the other man with him.  
>"You sir are in a lot of trouble" He snarled at Gavin<br>"No change from usual then" Gavin sneered back before putting his most innocent look on "I just mistimed my movements I thought you would have passed before I moved my foot to re-tie my laces!"  
>The policeman obviously didn't seem to buy it.<br>"Oh honestly sir" Gavin dragged out the 'sir' "I was just having a relaxing sit in the park why would I want to get into trouble with the law again?"  
>The Policeman furrowed his brow in agitation, he didn't want to deal with Gavin regardless of disrespect, he wanted to deal with the man in his other arm.<br>Speaking of which the other man, stood perfectly still and was looking in the direction of where he was originally running occasionally moving his head as if angling himself to hear what the two people behind him were saying without changing his view.  
>"Besides what has he done?" Gavin peered at the tall dark man, probably nearing seven foot maybe, hair tied back with minimal flyaway hairs and still not paying full attention to both of them. Though Gavin still felt as if he was fully aware of what was happening behind him.<br>"That is not something I can share with members of the public, you are not involved in this case" The policeman replied curtly

"Ah so he just looked like someone you ought to chase then?" Gavin smiled, the Policeman's eyes flashed angrily.  
>Forever having a problem with law-enforcers and many forms of authority Gavin played with the cop a bit more<br>"I know him" He lied, still not looking at him Gavin caught the man glance at him "What's my friend in trouble for?"

The Policeman scowled clearly not truly believing him.  
>"This man was reported acting suspiciously and was following a civilian brandishing a threatening item"<br>"Oh that" Gavin lied again "Ever heard of Insulin jabs? The dude probably saw the needle glinting in the moonlight and his prejudice ass presumed the worse!" attempting to reinforce his 'friend' notion Gavin stepped forwards and patted the man on the back. A little confused but seemingly eager to get on his way the taller gentleman looked at him at nodded before looking back at the officer. The officer shook his head  
>"Fine, there's nothing wrong with carrying round emergency medication. It is also possible to be a misunderstanding like you said but I still need to get his details its a requirement and you cannot speak for him" The officer gently pulled on the mans arm "If you'd like to come with me sir" and the ever quiet man followed him patiently.<p>

Gavin looked no more graceful the next day. Wearing nothing but a baggy shirt he fumbled around his empty cupboards for something to eat. A Onion was the only thing that looked rather safe to eat. Nonplussed he scooped it up, peeled the skin off and ate it like it was a confused apple.

The door suddenly rattled angrily.

Instantly frustrated at the loud noise Gavin swallowed the bite of onion he just took and grabbed the door with equal anger before swinging it open  
>"Who's beating on my door!?" He snapped. Ah fuck. It was whats-his-face from last night, shit. He looked a little confused and looked Gavin up and down even leaning to the side a little.<br>"I was" He replied in a deep smooth voice as if Gavin had actually expected a answer to his prior question. Gavin ran a hand through his hair, he was still wearing nothing but a shirt feeling the cold breeze. His brain had frozen on him.  
>"Uh" and many variations of it were the first things to roll out his mouth. Desiring to jog the conversation on a little the taller gentleman spoke<br>"I noticed you spoke to a man last night, do you have any connection to him?"  
>Oh had he been that near them to have seen him talking to his old teacher<br>"I... knew him?" Gavin shrugged, he was still confused enough that his eyes seemed to refuse to focus properly but he could still make out the other man was in literally the most basic of clothes "It's cold now" he added and took a step back aiming to just shut the door on Mister tall, dark and nameless.  
>"I want to ask more questions" he stated 'matter of fact-ly' and held onto the end of the door preventing its closure.<br>"Ugh, for fuck's sake" Gavin walked away from the door and left it open. If he had to knock this motherfucker out he would, he had a few sharp implements about the place if need be. The man opened the door fully and went to step through into Gavin's place before stopping. Gavin gave him a side glare, he was the one who wanted to talk more and was now letting cold air in, Gavin wasn't dressed for that fuckery. He'd obviously noticed the small glare and took a step forwards. It was as if he had never encountered a door before. He seemed to shuffle forwards slightly before ducking his head down unnecessarily for the height of the doorway, and took a few steps inside. He then looked around as if assuring himself he had made a clean entrance before pulling the door shut behind him and glancing about the room uncomfortably. Scratching at his midsection and still not putting pants on Gavin felt a smirk building as the confused man awkwardly stood by the door.  
>"Ask whatever it is you wanted to ask and piss off or just do the latter... Mister...?" Gavin waved his hand to entice a answer out of him. The man still looked at him oddly before his brow furrowed in thought.<br>Holy fuck this guy had to actually think about what his own name was? Jeez.

"C-Cyrus" He muttered

"Cirrus? I know you're tall but that's taking the piss" Gavin roared with laughter. Hah, Cloud puns.  
>"No, Cyrus" Cyrus responded flatly.<br>"Uuuuuugh great" Gavin squinted at him in mild annoyance. Was it too early to start a fight with someone?  
>"I know you were talking to a older male before I passed" Cyrus spoke quite formally taking a few strong strides towards him while avoiding any piece of furniture in the room as if it had a large force field around it. And made out of glass.<br>"So were you actually chasing him?" Gavin arched a eyebrow  
>"I am asking the questions right now"<br>"And you are in my fucking house and you will not speak to me like that!" Gavin snapped back, no one ordered him. Cyrus glared back at him.  
>"I have no time for a petty argument, your reply indicates I am correct and you did speak to him. He has placed out a jamming signal and I cannot locate him. I need you to tell me what you know of him with preference to his living arrangements " Cyrus stated sharply.<p>

"That's not a question that's a request" Gavin stated back. Cyrus looked to the side and thought a bit before making a 'ah' motion with his face  
>"Please will you tell me?" Cyrus said as if correcting his prior statement<br>"Oh well you asked so politely" Gavin rolled his eyes, why was this douche so interested in a teacher "He taught at a school I went to and was a total fuck face so if you want to go beat the shit out of him I'll join you" especially after the remark he made last night, Gavin would not tolerate people poking fun at that.  
>"All I ask is for you to lead me to him" Cyrus cut in "Nothing more is required"<br>"Call it payback for helping your ass last night?" Cyrus arched his eyebrow in response "Besides with the way you seem to go about things, mainly how damn stiff you seem to be around doors, it'd probably be better for someone to lead you to him in case a revolving door confused you" Cyrus glared  
>"Do not question my intelligence" He sneered<br>"You bowed your head to get through a door man, you were no where near the top of the frame, you looked like a idiot and seemed to be unable to remember your own name" Cyrus wasn't buying it, but a chance to get a hit back on Mr. Morrisey was too damn pleasing to his violent streak to be passed up "Besides he knows me to an extent, he'd probably let me in his house if I asked. Not you."

"That seems logical. You can also act as a distraction for me" He seemed to settle.  
>"Yeah I can keep him distracted with a fist... Wait why are you interested in him?" Gavin remembered to ask<br>"It won't be of much concern to you" Cyrus answered.

Whatever, Gavin thought, a chance to knock that douchebag the fuck out had presented it to him and he wasn't going to pass it up.


End file.
